


Nono

by PrinceJenoEyesmiles



Series: Soft JaemJen [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Boy Lee Jeno, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, Headspace, How Do I Tag, Lee Jeno-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Na Jaemin is a Brat, Sad Lee Jeno, Stubborn Na Jaemin, Sweet Na Jaemin, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceJenoEyesmiles/pseuds/PrinceJenoEyesmiles
Summary: Jaemin is being an idiot and is avoiding Jeno, why? A petty fight or something. IdkOrIn which, Jeno is a little and just needs his boyfriend's attention and TLC
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Soft JaemJen [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Nono

**Author's Note:**

> HOW DO I TAG?! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP ME
> 
> I can't tag shit
> 
> Wanted to tag my own tags like: jeno is baby, jaemin needs braincells, jeno just wants his lovers attention, little jeno or etc.
> 
> But yeah, this is shitty.
> 
>   
> Also MARKREN IF YOU SQUINT
> 
> Ok bye

Jeno just woke up from a nap, he looks at his left and sees the spot empty. He frowns and stands up almost stumbling from his blanket.

He looks around and sees everything in place, no one was in the bathroom as it was empty and the lights were off– unless a fucking ghost was there

Stretching and grabbing his phone, he walks out of the room and goes to the living room seeing Renjun and Jisung playing a video game, they turn around and smile at him "Hey Jeno!"

He nods and mumbles a _"hello"_ before looking around to find a certain someone. He walks to the kitchen passing by Chenle eating some ramyun "hey Jeno hyung!" He beams and slurps the noodles.

Jeno once again mumbles a reply and sees the kitchen empty except for Chenle and him, where the fuck is he?. His frown deepens and as if Chenle could read his mind

"Are you looking for Jaemin hyung?" His eyes brightens up at the mention of said missing blue haired boy, he nods and walks towards the younger "sorry, I think he's at rapping lessons or something" Chenle answers him feeling bad.

Jeno sighs and leans his head on Chenle's shoulder as the younger pats his back and feeds him a generous amount of ramyun.

Jisung enters the kitchen after losing over Renjun and has to do what the winner says, he looks at Jeno who was frowning and chewing at the noodles slowly and looks at his boyfriend raising an eyebrow

Chenle gives him a look since he can't shrug his shoulders and Jisung nods understandingly, he grabs some grape and walks pass the two boys ruffling Jeno's hair and kissing Chenle's cheek.

He walks back into the living room and forcefully fed Renjun with the grapes as the elder smiled smugly at him and continued to play.

A few hours later the door opened and in enters missing boy with his water bottle, he takes his shoes off and puts them on the shoe rack as he walks to the living room and plops down beside Renjun.

The elder raised an eyebrow and looks at Jeno who frowns at the sight, he moves away and goes closer to Chenle's side not wanting to upset his best friend.

"Hey Jaemin hyung" Jisung said awkwardly feeling the tension in the room, Jaemin hums and looks up from his phone

"Sup" he replies shortly going back on his device as Jisung had the urge to roll his eyes, Chenle bit his lip not knowing what to do as Renjun actually rolled his eyes.

"Jeno come help me cook" it wasn't a question, it was a sign that the elder wants him to do as told and is saving him from something – or someone.

Jeno looks up and nods standing up and following Renjun to the kitchen without a word, when they arrived he released a breath he didn't know he held in.

"Are you alright?" Renjun asked worryingly as he grabs a glass and fills it with water

Jeno replies with a shrug and takes the glass mumbling a small _"thanks"_ before sipping on to it mindlessly.

Renjun sighs and leaves it be, not pushing it out of Jeno. The younger was grateful for that and proceeds to help him cook for dinner as the elder softly instructed him on what he could help with.

After some time, they both finished cooking and sat themselves in the dining table "guys, dinner! Get your asses here motherfuckers!" Renjun yells.

Not a minute later the sound of footsteps were heard like a stampede of horses, Jisung and Chenle raised each other to the seat across Renjun as it was also near the fridge and the comfiest spot.

Chenle won and screams in victory as Jisung whines "awh man, you cheated" Chenle sticks his tongue out as the younger rolls his eyes. Jaemin walks in and tenses up at the sight of the only spot left was beside Jeno if Jisung takes the spot across from him.

Jisung _"tsks"_ and takes the seat besides Jeno who frowns again as Jaemin quickly sits at the last chair.

They started eating as the room was full of awkward tension, Renjun and Chenle had to force a conversation between themselves and playfully teased each other to lighten up the mood.

Soon dinner finished as Jeno kept glancing at Jaemin and pouts when the younger turns away eating his food a little aggressively.

Jeno slept only a few hours that night with an empty spot beside him.

It's been weeks of Jeno and Jaemin acting like this

It's been weeks of Jeno frowning all the time like that the only thing he could do

It's been weeks of Jaemin ignoring him and looking angry when someone goes near him– though he doesn't know why.

This causes Jeno to regress, he needs to go to little space before it gets too much for him, Renjun told him it would be fine and it's better for all of them anyways because they want him to regress too.

So he did, and boy oh boy was it a feeling of euphoria. He hasn't regressed in what felt like a year when it was only a few weeks since Jaemin and Him started acting like this.

He walks around in his boxers and oversized sweater with his kitty plushy in hand, he pouts when he felt his tummy grumble.

Seeing Renjun and Chenle playing monopoly, he walks over and sits beside the eldest as he thinks he knows what to do.

He starts to shake the boy's arm and pouts at him "jwunnie~" Chenle cooed and they both turned their attention towards him.

"Yes Nono?" Renjun asked wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"Nono hungwy" he whines with his lisp obvious and points at his tummy as it grumbles again pouting.

The elder chuckles and brings them both to stand up and leads them to the kitchen with Chenle following suit.

"What does Nono want?" He asked as he places Jeno down on the chair and Chenle sits beside him playing with his hair.

"Nom nom~" he said clutching at his kitty plushy tight, Renjun looks at Chenle confused on what he actually specifically wants.

"Uhm, which one?" He asked again walking towards the fridge as Jeno starts biting onto the plushy's ear.

"Nom nom~" Jisung walks in and sees what was happening, he looks at Chenle and then to Renjun as they both shrug.

Jeno kicks his feet whining "Nom nom~" he starts to say continuously 

Renjun looks at the other two and mouths a "what?" As they shrug at him just as confused.

Jeno starts to move more and whine, kicking his feet up as Chenle tries to calm him down, Renjun rubs his temples and looks at Jisung who was also thinking the same thing.

"Call Jaemin" Jisung nods and grabs his phone walking into the living room for privacy and dials Jaemin as Renjun fumbles with his fingers and Chenle trying to calm Jeno down who was almost starting to cry.

"Pick up lil bitch" Jisung mutters as he holds his phone near his ear, the call finally got accepted and he almost screams "Jaemin!"

Jaemin groans at the loudness and answers an annoyed "what?!" Before the sound of shuffling was heard.

"Jeno needs you, please come here before it gets bad or fuck even worse" Jaemin sighs audibly.

"Whatever Jeno needs or wants, he can manage. He's a big boy" Jisung groans and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You're so fucking stubborn and acting like a 5 year old upset his lollipop was taken away when you're literally older than Chenle and I" before Jaemin speaks up Jisung continues "Jeno, Little, Crying" 

Three words and Jaemin speaks up after a moment of silence "be there in 3, don't do anything that triggers him" ending the call as Jisung smiles triumphantly and walks back to the kitchen.

"Is he coming?" Chenle asked desperately when Jeno starts to bite Renjun's finger, Jisung nods and smiles at the two reassuringly.

The door opens and shuts loudly as the sound of shuffling of someone taking their shoes off and throwing it at the floor was heard and then Jaemin appears his hair disheveled as he pants.

"Three minutes huh?" Jisung smirks teasingly "felt like a second to me" Jaemin shuts him up glaring before walking towards the little.

"Move" he commands as Chenle moves away and follows Jisung to his room, he reaches to hold Jeno but the brunet flinches away and hides himself on Renjun's chest.

"Baby?" He calls furrowing his eyebrows, Jeno whines in response and hides himself more, Jaemin looks at the eldest as he rolls his eyes and shrugs at the blue haired boy.

"What's wrong?" He places a hand on Jeno's back as the latter slaps it away as Renjun wraps an arm around his small waist.

Jaemin glares at the sight and growls at the elder as the boy was looking calm, he sighs and smirks knowing he triggered the younger.

He rubs a hand on Jeno's back and pecks his crown as Jaemin watches with hawk eyes and his pupils turning into slits, he grits his teeth and balls his hands into fists.

"I think I should go" Renjun chuckling a little as Jaemin was huffing and turning red with anger, he pulls Jeno's face away as the brunet whined and he pecks his nose before standing up to ruffle his hair.

"Boyfriend calls before Mark barges in" he giggles and leaves the two alone.

Jaemin calms down and goes near Jeno who curls up in a ball, he hugs him despite the boy trying to push him away.

"Why is my Nono sad?" He asked caressing the brunet's hair as he smiles when the boy leans in to the touch mindlessly.

Jeno pouts and tears up "Daddy nu lwike nono" he sniffles as Jaemin pats his back and he continues "Daddy hates Nono" he sobs 

Jaemin frowns and kisses his head whispering sweet words to his ear making sure the boy could hear every single word "Daddy doesn't hate Nono"

Jeno sniffles as he sobs more "h-huh?"

Jaemin doesn't care about how much snot and tears will end up on his shirt, he just wants Jeno to be ok "Daddy was just stressed and got jealous when Renjun and Donghyuck took my baby away from me"

He pulls away and wipes Jeno's tears away on his cheek and kisses him on the forehead "Daddy loves baby" he smiles "I love you very much my Nono" Jeno blushes and smiles.

Jaemin smiles even wider when he sees that beautiful smile he loves so dearly, Jeno's eyes turning into pretty crescents, his lips curled up so much his cheeks met with his eyes and his eyelashes fluttering so prettily.

He peppers Jeno's face with kisses as Jeno started giggling again, he smiles while continuing before Jeno pushes his face away "s-stowp! D-daddy~" Jaemin laughs and kisses him on the lips more and hugs him by the waist.

"What does Nono need?" He asked smiling as the little's eyes brighten up

"Nom nom~" he said smiling cutely, Jaemin laughs.

"Say nom nom once for paci and sing nom nom for baba" he said as Jeno nodded obediently as he starts to continuously chant 'nom nom'.

"Nono wants baba?" The brunet nods and he picks him up before placing him on the kitchen counter.

He starts to make Jeno's bottle of milk as the little kicks his feet happily and biting onto the plushy's ear again. Jaemin finishes up and carefully pulls the plushy's ear away from Jeno's mouth as the little whines

"I have baba" he smiles and shakes the bottle showing it to Jeno, the brunet smiles happily and makes grabby hand trying to reach for it.

Jaemin pecks his lips and gladly gives it to him as Jeno starts to drink it, he picks Jeno up once again and leads them to their bedroom and grabbing a story book from the bookshelves.

Jaemin lays them both down and drapes the blanket over them as he opens his book and starts to read the story for Jeno. 

Sooner or later he hears snoring and soft breathing from his side, he turns and sees Jeno sleeping peacefully bottle still in his mouth.

He smiles at the adorable sight and closes the book and placed on the bedside table as he grabs a pacifier and takes the bottle away from Jeno's lips and replaces it with it.

Jeno starts to suck on it and clings onto him as he lets him be and turns the lamp off. Jaemin wraps his arm around the sleeping boy and kisses his head nuzzling his nose and taking in the scent of flowers as he sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is stupid, like what the hell.
> 
> Y'all probably didn't like it lmao 💀


End file.
